


I'll Be Seeing You

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Also Patrick's forearms, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of "The Notebook", Patrick in a wet t-shirt, Post Season 5, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: "This isn't some sort of competitive thing, right? Like I put together your surprise birthday party and now you feel like you somehow need to beat me with surprises?" David asked nervously, glancing to look at Patrick again. Patrick had been driving them for about an hour, and David still had no idea where they were headed, just that it was a surprise weekend.*Patrick takes David away for a weekend getaway. It's not as bad as David thinks.





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/gifts).

> this was supposed to be a little ficlet for Likerealpeopledo's birthday, and turned into this. i was given the words "loose" "coy" and "hum" to work into a story of my choosing. i hope you enjoy 4k of whatever this is!
> 
> title comes from [the song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l44_n60QQ8)

"This isn't some sort of competitive thing, right? Like I put together your surprise birthday party and now you feel like you somehow need to beat me with surprises?" David asked nervously, glancing to look at Patrick again. Patrick had been driving them for about an hour, and David still had no idea where they were headed, just that it was a surprise weekend.

David's entire life had taught him that "surprise" was a stand-in for "unexpected terrible event." Even after the good surprises he'd experienced (being proposed to, most recently), the association in his brain held on tight. He could hear Alexis' voice crackling over the poor phone connection, surprising him with yet another dire situation. He remembered his 8th birthday, when his surprise was that his mother was on location and wouldn't be able to attend the party that Adelina had spent weeks planning.

Patrick reached over and threaded his fingers with David's, pulling them to his lips before resting them on his own thigh. "I'm not sure I can compete with a party that simultaneously acted as my coming out and the night I decided to propose, so relax. Just let me do something nice for you." His voice had the same soothing timbre he always used when he thought David was being ridiculous, which just made David huffier.

"Yeah, but you already do nice things for me? And I still don't know if I packed correctly for this since, you know, you _ refused _to give me details." 

"David," Patrick intoned, his voice impossibly fond while somehow still making David feel silly. "I packed a second bag for you."

Precisely six seconds of silence and three hundred possible responses passed before David very quietly asked, "you did?" Somehow, after knowing Patrick for two years and being loved by him for an indeterminate amount of that (in very Mr. Darcy fashion, Patrick never had been able to pinpoint the exact moment, though he had a general idea), David was still surprised when Patrick found another way to take care of him. 

"Yep, so please, _ please _trust me. You're gonna love it."

"Last time you told me that, I ended up carrying you up a mountain," David pointed out. Sure, then he'd gotten engaged and cried and ate wonderful cheese, but that didn't stop his thighs and back from aching the next day. Whenever he brought that up, Patrick would wink and coyly suggest that David's thighs might have ached the next day because of their celebration at home. That was neither here nor there.

"Are you complaining about that particular surprise, David?" Patrick asked softly, running his thumb over one of the golden rings he'd put on David that day.

"Obviously that part of the surprise was good, but I mean." David swallowed. He was being difficult, he knew it, felt it vibrating through his bones with the ingrained clarion call to stop, pull back, go easy. But he'd lost track of how many times he'd been difficult without pushing Patrick away. "You took me _ hiking _without telling me! I didn't even get to wear my Balenciaga boots." 

Patrick shook his head and squeezed David's hand. "I've told you, those would have killed your feet, and then you wouldn't have been able to heroically give me a piggyback ride to our proposal." He cast David a sidelong look before taking an exit toward Oak Valley. "You're catastrophizing, and you really don't need to." 

With a grumble, David turned to look out the window as they drove by what must be the bustling Oak Valley town center, with its one superstore and gas station. Trust me, Patrick had said. You’ll love this surprise weekend, he said. But Patrick’s idea of an exciting weekend probably involved entirely too much time outdoors and not nearly enough access to wifi or pizza. As David imagined progressively worse situations, he noticed that the buildings they passed were becoming more sparse and spaced out. So definitely an outdoors thing, David thought.

Once they’d driven at least 5 minutes without seeing a house, David turned and tried very carefully to keep his voice as even and non-accusatory as possible. “Are you taking us camping? Is that what this is?”

“When we go camping, it’ll be on a mountain. So no,” Patrick responded simply, barely concealing his smirk.

“So we’re just going into the middle of nowhere to some sort of luxurious spa, then, right?" David chose to ignore the _ when _ part of Patrick's statement about camping. Really, he was being quite generous because _ that _definitely was going to warrant a conversation. But Patrick seem excited about this weekend getaway, and as apprehensive as David might feel, he did actually trust Patrick.

"Something like that," Patrick said. Did he have to be so Patrick-y all the time? God. David's annoyance flitted out of his chest when Patrick pulled his hand up and kissed the knuckle of his ring finger. "You absolutely hate that I'm not telling you, don't you?" Patrick was laughing, and David's annoyance stomped back in. He quickly pulled his hand out of Patrick's grip and turned back to the window, called out and irritated.

He lasted about 45 seconds before very slowly extending his left hand again, keeping his face turned away. The sound of a light chuckle accompanied the warm fingers interlocking with David's. Exasperated or not, David loved Patrick's hands. 

"David?"

"Mm?"

"Close your eyes." 

David laughed, turning around to see Patrick glancing between him and the road. "Wait, you're serious." For a few moments David considered fighting it, but he finally let out a quiet hum, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He smiled to himself as he realized he never would have closed his eyes if anyone else had asked. Only Patrick had that level of trust.

The car turned and slowed down, and David could hear the gravel crunching under the tires as the car rolled to a stop. A gravel road. Probably not the spa, then.

After a small squeeze, Patrick let go of David's hand. "Keep your eyes closed." Any argument was cut off by the feeling of Patrick's gentle fingertips barely brushing over his eyelids. Then the car door opened and Patrick was gone. David screwed his eyes shut even tighter, desire to know everything going on overwhelmed by desire to give Patrick what he wanted. He heard his own door open and then felt solid hands guiding him out. Patrick positioned David, turning him slightly, and then breathed low and close into his ear. "Now open."

For a flashing moment before opening his eyes, David thought of how similar this was to the rest of his life: standing in front of the unknown with Patrick's steady presence at his side. Since the immediate unknown could potentially involve nature or sports or something equally horrific, David let the moment pass and opened his eyes.

David’s jaw fell open as he took in the scene in front of him. A small cabin was framed within a copse of trees, and beyond the cabin he could see a small lake with a river leading out of sight. Before he realized he’d done it, he took a few steps forward, drinking in the details. The setting looked familiar, and after a second he realized why. He was staring at one of the pictures from Ray’s godawful Thomas Kincade wall calendar, come to life and stripped of the hazy idealism. It was breathtaking.

Patrick followed David forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Surprise.” He sounded tentative, and David turned to him, mouth still open. “I know you don’t love the outdoors, but there’s a rowboat and I thought it might be nice to spend some time on the lake, and the cabin has a hot tub in the back, and - “

In an instant David cut Patrick off, lips warm and insistent against him. “It’s beautiful,” he said when he pulled back. He meant it, which was the shocking thing. Five years ago, David would have scoffed loudly at the idea of a cabin in the woods. But Patrick had clearly put a lot of time into thinking about this and arranging it, and David loved him so, so much. Even if it meant spending time in a setting that likely would look a lot more like a horror movie when the sun went down.

The relief on Patrick’s face made it impossible not to kiss him again. Finally, Patrick pushed gently on David’s shoulders. “Okay, okay, can we maybe actually get inside the cabin?”

The cabin was surprisingly tasteful. While Patrick took a quick shower, David wandered around, taking in the decor and admiring the aesthetic choices. It wasn’t an Italian villa, but it felt much more like Patrick, who David found out had been looking for a post-engagement getaway for weeks. When Patrick had seen the listing for this particular cabin, he’d been struck by how similar it was to the place he’d spent summers with his parents and cousins. David made a mental note to bring up Greece as an option for the honeymoon so he could show Patrick where _ he’d _spent his summers growing up.

As it turned out, the second bag Patrick packed for David didn’t have very much: a few books David had mentioned wanting to read, a hat for outdoor activity, some additional clothes and a swimsuit, and a frankly shocking pair of sandals that Patrick had bought David specifically for the occasion. David’s protestations were met with a smile and a shake of the head, Patrick stating that David would regret wearing his high-tops in the rowboat. 

After dinner, Patrick coaxed and nudged and prodded until David finally agreed to go out on the lake with him. The boyish grin Patrick got on his face very nearly made up for the terrible sandals David had to put on. Nearly. Patrick had also somehow managed to convince David to change from his sweater into a t-shirt, and combined with the questionable integrity of the wooden boat he was climbing into, David was feeling less than comfortable. Patrick kissed him on the cheek as he helped him into the boat, and David tried to focus on the ease Patrick seemed to feel. He watched as Patrick hopped in and then untied the boat from the dock, giving Patrick a grimace when he looked up and winked.

“So we’re one hundred percent sure this boat is sea-worthy?” David asked for the tenth time. 

“This is a lake,” Patrick responded, adjusting the wooden poles (“they’re called oars, David”) and then rowing once. The boat propelled forward, and David frantically reached out to either side, gripping the wood tightly. Patrick laughed, and David narrowed his eyes.

“Very glad to know my aversion to drowning in the middle of nowhere is amusing to you,” he replied, letting his fingers relax and then pulling them into his lap. Patrick looked so goddamn happy, sitting across from him and slowly rowing them further toward the center of the lake. He looked relaxed and open and loose, the stress of Cabaret and the store and telling everyone about the engagement miles and miles away. He’d opted for a white t-shirt after his shower, which meant David was free to watch the flex of his forearms as he moved them smoothly over the water, the definition of his deltoids with each stroke. Okay, so maybe the rowboat wasn’t a _ completely _terrible idea.

Once they were a good distance from the shore, Patrick locked the oars into place and moved closer, gesturing David to come to the center of the small boat. They met in the middle, and Patrick lifted his hands to cradle David’s face, staring at him with such open sincerity that David had to fight his knee-jerk reaction to wriggle away. “Thank you for coming out here with me,” Patrick murmured.

With a roll of his eyes, David smiled and shook his head. “I’m a generous person.” He leaned in and gave Patrick a slow, soft kiss. As he contemplated deepening the kiss, the boat swayed and David pulled back in a panic. “What the fuck was that?”

Patrick looked around and then smiled wide as he pointed. “Looks like we aren’t the only ones enjoying an evening on the lake.”

David turned and saw a group of geese nearby, flapping their wings and sending ripples over the water’s surface. For another few moments he stared at them, trying to figure out why this seemed so familiar, and then whirled back to look at Patrick, his eyes wide and delighted. “Oh my god! We’re in The Notebook!”

It took a second, and then Patrick tipped his head back and laughed. David laughed along with him, feeling gleeful and a touch hysterical at how idyllic the moment was. Here he was, in the middle of a lake on an honest-to-god rowboat with the love of his life, laughing and engaged and so impossibly happy. Patrick leaned in and kissed him again, laughter still on both of their tongues. The kiss stretched on and on, broken intermittently when one of them let out another huff of laughter until the other closed the space again. David loved the taste of Patrick’s smile and something about the setting made it impossible to pull away. 

Long minutes stretched by until finally Patrick leaned his forehead against David’s, breath shallow. “I swear this is like a fantasy for me,” he whispered, and David pulled back, surprised.

“You’ve fantasized about being Noah in The Notebook? I mean, Ryan Gosling with a beard is definitely a good look, but…”

“No,” Patrick laughed, kissing David quickly again. “I mean, this, being here. Doing something I used to do in my old life, but weaving you into it.”

David never had quite gotten used to the way Patrick would casually drop bombs of vulnerable truth into conversation as though they were normal everyday topics. He closed his eyes, pulling his lips between his teeth as he let Patrick’s words settle. That’s why Patrick wanted to do this. He’d mentioned before that Rachel had come with his family on a few of their summer trips to the cabin, and now David could see it: Patrick rowing Rachel out onto a lake like this one, convincing himself that this time it would work out, this time he’d feel the way he thought he should. It made David’s heart hurt to think about, and he kissed Patrick’s forehead and nodded. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

They spent the next hour or so floating on the lake, talking and laughing and watching the sun dip behind the trees in the distance. Just as David was about to comment for the hundredth time on how perfect the setting was, he felt a rain droplet on his hand. In alarm he looked up at the sky and saw dark gray clouds quickly rolling in. He looked back at Patrick, who was laughing again.

“Why are you laughing? Get us to shore! Oh my god!”

Patrick quickly moved back and grabbed the oars, laughing all the while as he started to row them back to the dock. “You said it, David,” he managed through a giggle. “We’re in The Notebook!”

David stared wide-eyed for a few seconds and then started laughing just as the heavens parted and the rain came down in full force. At least Patrick had convinced him to take off his sweater. When the boat reached the dock, Patrick helped David out and then quickly set about tying it up. David watched Patrick through the rain, his white shirt soaked through and clinging to his skin. God, he was so fucking lucky. His breath caught when Patrick turned back to him, and the air shifted suddenly, crackling with electricity. Before he had time to think, Patrick was there, hands strong on his sides, clinging to him and pulling him closer and closer as they kissed. David moaned when Patrick bit at his bottom lip, and then pulled back suddenly. “This is much sexier in the movie, can we go inside?” he yelled over the rain. Patrick grinned and grabbed his hand.

Once inside, Patrick immediately pushed David back against the door and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth and pressing his fingers tightly into David’s hips. They were both dripping all over the hardwood, but David was too entranced by Patrick like this to care. Somehow, he’d never seen Patrick in a wet shirt before, and he discovered it was a look he wanted repeated often. When he broke the kiss, Patrick was panting, his chest rising and falling visibly and deliciously under the thin wet fabric of his shirt. His curls, which had just started to grow out, sent rivulets of water down his face and neck. David followed them and found he could see the line of Patrick’s clavicle, and then without meaning to he was leaning forward and latching his teeth onto Patrick’s skin through the cotton. Patrick growled and shoved a hand into David’s messy wet hair as David worked his way up to the shirt’s collar and then he was kissing Patrick’s neck, nipping at his pulse point and licking a bead of water from his jaw.

“Clothes off,” Patrick said, his voice a low commanding hum. David nodded and immediately kicked off his sandals (good riddance) before shedding his wet clothes and leaving them in a pile by the door. Patrick followed suit, peeling his shirt off and becoming momentarily distracted when David ducked down to suck at a nipple, already hardened from the chill of the rain. David picked up where Patrick left off and worked his pants and briefs down, giggling at the squelching sound when Patrick stepped out of them. He stopped giggling immediately when he caught Patrick’s eye and saw pure fire.

In a matter of seconds Patrick maneuvered them through the small space to the bedroom and pushed David back onto the bed, looming over him. The outright desire radiating off him sent a little tingle through David, and he parted his lips and legs as he watched and waited. Patrick’s tongue darted out as he looked David over, and then he slowly brought his hands to David’s ankles and started to slide them up. David shivered involuntarily as Patrick brushed over his knees and then kept moving upward, crawling between David’s legs on the bed so he could touch his thighs, his hips, his sides. He kept sliding his hands up until he got to David’s arms, and then ran his hands over those too, until his fingers were linked with David’s and his mouth was hovering at David’s throat. “You going to be loud for me?” he whispered. “Nobody’s around to hear you, you can be as loud as I know you like to be.”

David shivered again, tightening his fingers on Patrick’s, needing something to ground him to this moment. “Only gonna be loud if you give me something to be loud about,” he murmured back, smiling around the words even as he said them.

“I’ll fucking give you something alright,” Patrick bit back, dropping his hips so his hard cock slotted against David’s, and they groaned in unison at the feeling of their wet bodies sliding together. “That’s right, feel that?”

“I feel it,” David whispered, his eyes falling shut as he focused on the sensations of Patrick above him and against him. “What are you gonna do with it?”

He felt the puff of hot breath against his neck when Patrick laughed. “Gonna give it to you, that’s what.”

“Then do it,” David teased, squeezing Patrick’s hands again and then letting them go so he could wrap his arms around him and scratch down his back the way he knew Patrick liked. “Give it to me.”

Patrick groaned at the fingernails and then pushed himself up, leaving David alone as he dripped onto the bed. David propped himself up so he could watch Patrick rustle through his bag and then return with their nicest lube and a condom. Wordlessly, David turned over and stuck his hips up, pulling a pillow over and stuffing it beneath him. He heard the click of the lube and then hissed when Patrick gave his ass a quick slap before parting his cheeks. A slick finger ran a line up from his perineum to his hole and then back down, and David whined and shifted until he heard Patrick laugh behind him.

“Patience, David. The more you move, the longer I’ll wait.” Patrick sounded calm and cool, but David knew him well enough to hear the quivering heat under his words. With another soft whine David dropped his hips to the pillow and waited. Finally, finally, Patrick pushed his finger in, moving so slowly David had to grit his teeth to keep from thrusting back onto it. “That’s good, David. Let me take care of you.” 

The next two fingers took several lifetimes to work their way in alongside the first, and by then David felt every inch of his body vibrating. When Patrick curled his fingers to stroke his prostate, David let out a half sob before biting at the bedsheet. “Please, oh god, please,” he babbled, voice muffled by the sheet between his teeth.

“What was that?” Patrick asked, gently brushing David’s prostate again.

“Pa-_ trick!” _David cried, his fingers white where they gripped the edge of the bed. “Please, please, Patrick please…”

When Patrick’s fingers were suddenly gone, David whined again and looked over his shoulder in time to see Patrick sliding the condom over himself. Patrick caught his eye and gestured toward the head of the bed. “On your back, please, and lift your legs.”

David scrambled up the bed and lay back, eagerly pulling his legs up to his chest as Patrick moved toward him. Once Patrick was close enough, David let go of his legs and rested his heels on Patrick’s shoulders, watching the fond smile Patrick got as he turned his head to kiss David’s ankle. They both held their breath as Patrick lined himself up, and then exhaled long and loud when he pushed in with one long thrust.  
  
“God, you feel gorgeous,” Patrick purred. He kept himself deep as he grabbed David’s hips and pulled him up and down a few times, drawing another moan from deep in David’s chest.

David’s hands flailed out to the sides until Patrick leaned forward to grab them, simultaneously pushing himself deeper. Patrick pulled David’s hands up until David was holding the tops of his thighs, Patrick’s hands warm and steady over them. The rhythm had already picked up as Patrick pushed himself into David over and over. When Patrick shifted the angle again, David was unable to keep quiet, shouting and groaning and begging while Patrick nodded and squeezed his hands. It could have been seconds or minutes or hours, but time didn’t exist for David; Patrick was the only real thing in the world.

“That’s right, just let go, do you want to come for me?” Patrick asked, his voice crackling with controlled heat. David nodded and Patrick plucked one of his hands from their vice-like grip on his thighs and brought it to David’s cock. “Go on, then, show me.” David stroked himself quick and rough until he came hard onto his stomach and chest while clenching around Patrick’s cock inside him.

“Fuck, fuck, Patrick, please, give me, I want,” David mumbled, unable to find the words from within the hazy fog of his pleasure.

“What do you want? Tell me, David, I’ll give it to you.” Patrick’s voice was coated in honey now, even as he drove into David over and over.

“Come on me, on my stomach, please?”

Immediately Patrick pulled out and rolled the condom off while David brought his legs back down, planting his feet on either side of Patrick’s hips. Greedily, David watched as Patrick frantically jerked his hand over his length. With a bitten off shout, Patrick came in long bursts over David’s stomach, his own release mixing with David’s. When he finished, Patrick gave a spent groan and collapsed on his stomach next to David, his face disappearing into a pillow.

After a few moments, David ran a finger down Patrick’s spine. “Hey.”

Patrick lifted his head just slightly and smiled softly. “Hi.” 

David swiped a finger over his stomach and brought it to Patrick's lips, watching carefully as Patrick took his finger into his mouth and sucked it. He coated his finger again and then licked it clean himself, then leaned in for a kiss.

Once they were both cleaned up, David tucked his head onto Patrick’s chest and sighed happily. “This was a good surprise,” he whispered as his fingers drew nonsensical patterns over the sparse blonde hair on Patrick’s stomach.

“Yeah?” Patrick asked, his voice a little unsure.

David pushed himself up and looked at Patrick with his eyebrows raised. “You literally let me live out a scene from The Notebook without having to go through the sad parts, so yeah.” He smiled as Patrick’s face softened into something beautiful and intimate. “I love you.”

“I love you, David. And,” Patrick added as David lowered himself to Patrick’s chest again, “we have the whole weekend to live out other scenes from The Notebook. Maybe you want to try painting naked.” 

The vibrations of Patrick’s laughter against his cheek sent a familiar glow through David’s body. A whole weekend away with his favorite person in the universe. “Hey, Patrick?”

“Hm?”

“Say I’m a bird.”

Patrick kissed David's head, close and indulgent and affectionate. “If you’re a bird, I’m a bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the Rosebudd for validating me and making me a better writer.
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
